Ghost of a Memory
by Karina
Summary: Final Chapter now up! With a few revisions to chap 1 Legolas had the perfect life. He had a beautiful wife he adored and a wonderful child. Everything would always be perfect for him, right? Of course not! Here's why...
1. First Chapter

Author's note :

Ok here goes, Legolas and Willow went on Holiday to enjoy this long weekend and visit the Tulip Festival. When they returned home they were very angry and disappointed because the weather was horrible, it rained and it was cold all weekend. So they've decided to go on strike until the nice weather comes back, if it ever comes back that is...

Sorry I'm taking a quick little break from **The Space Between** (I know, I know I only have the prologue up... shoot me!) So I've decided to post this little fic I've written back in March during my Economics class. Hey! It was beyond BORING! The professor was nice and all but he couldn't keep my attention. Well I guess its not his fault, Economics really is boring!

Anyhow here's the new story. Well its sad, yeah, it is. I don't think there's any romance in it... Although it does refer to some romantic interlude, a long time ago...

I guess I should warm you, there's a dream in it that could be considered scary to some (it may not be I just don't want to take a change...) And in the next chapter there will be lost more sad stuff...

Well I hope you like it and it won't kill you (or me) if you let me know what you think... I'd be eternally grateful you know :) Ciao, and Happy Spring! (for those of you who are lucky enough to have one... Its fricken cold here!)

Ghost of a Memory

**Shadows of a Forgotten Past**

"A wild orchid in wild hair." The sweet smell of the enchanting flower filled him with forgotten memories that once were a source of carefree happiness, but are now buried deep inside his soul. A thought, a flower, a smell, a sight, the way a certain word was spoken, a certain song was sung, all of these could randomly cause forgotten dreams to be dreamt, or lost feelings to be found.

"Legolas!" He heard his name being called. The Prince turned towards the source of that calling. The calming scent of camomile invaded the springy air. Legolas saw raven black tresses dance before his eyes, a dark azure orchid dangling from a pointed ear. He looked up to meet huge sparkling violet eyes staring at him.

"Ah! There you are!" Spoke the mysterious velvety voice. "I have been looking all over for you! Come! Every one is waiting." The speaker held out her hand and the Prince took it willingly.

"Legolas! How are you holding out?" The coarse voice strayed the Prince out of his reverie. He had been daydreaming again. Something he had not done in years. Yet for the past few days he had caught himself aimlessly drifting away into the realm of dreams. Legolas glanced blankly as the members of the Fellowship gathered around the crackling fire, consuming their last rations for the day. He did not hear the whispering around him or Pippin chuckling and throwing small morsels of his plate at the expressionless prince. All through the meal, he sat, his face blank, his plate untouched and his eyes as glazy as the substance now cooling in front of him.

"Legolas!" After a second calling the Elf snapped out of within himself. He looked at whomever had spoken to him.

"Lost in your thoughts again." Said an annoyed Boromir, who grew irritated with the Elf's constant daze.

"It would appear so." Gimli said not giving Legolas a chance to reply for himself.

"Yes, Master Dwarf. I have been straying into old memories that I have long forgotten."

"Ooh! Like what?" Asked the all-too-curious Pippin as he bit into a crisp red apple, unconscious of his drooling.

"Nothing of interest to **you**." Replied Legolas, emphasising on the 'you'. Pippin scoffed at that last remark.

"Well I hope this daydreaming of yours does not become an obstacle in our quest Master Elf. Elves and their stupid dreams!" Puffed Gimli as he stood up and walked away, patting the young hobbit on the shoulder, as if to say 'Elves can get a little bit cranky...'

Legolas ignored him and everyone resumed their business. The night grew cold and called the Fellowship into the realm of the restful. Another long day was ahead of them.

"Who shall take the first watch?" Asked Gandalf.

As every other night, Legolas volunteered. " I will."

"I do not believe it wise for you Legolas." Said Aragorn. "It has been three nights where you assumed first watch and neglected to relieve yourself. You need to recover your strength before you burn yourself out my friend. I can see that you could use a full night's rest."

"And a full dosage of manners," Gimli muttered under his beard.

Legolas was readying to protest when Gandalf broke in. "Aragorn is right, Legolas. As an Elf you are a very valuable asset to the Fellowship, but an exhausted Elf shall do us no good. Allow yourself to rest. You have earned it."

Realising that he actually did feel tired, the Elf gave in. "Very well then, until the morrow." With that he laid himself down and fell fast asleep. All were asleep, safe for the Ranger, who silently kept watch into the starlit night.

Legolas tossed and turned. His dreams where haunted with faces from the past. All was but a haze of long forgotten images. A wild orchid in raven black hair, starry violet eyes gazing at him adoringly, a velvety soft voice speaking words of comfort and passion, the soft touch of silken skin, the sound of a child's laughter, a young face running into a loved one's arms, all these were spiralling in the Elf's head. Then, suddenly these warm images turned bitterly cold. The orchid wilted and turned black, the starry eyes lost their vitality, the soft voice was silenced, the skin became blood stained, the laughter turned to cries of pain and blood was flowing from the young face. Blood, so much blood around him. He was drowning in blood. Legolas saw a beautiful face become dark and deathly as a throat was slit and blood poured freely to the ground. Arms outstretched towards the Prince, the now raspy voice yelled out as blood was unleashed, pouring down her face, her arms and down her gown: _'Legolas... You did this to me! It is your fault! And now you shall drown in your own blood!'_ Legolas was gasping for air as blood, his blood, trapped him, drowned him.

Aragorn noticed his friend's distress. He peered deeply for a closer look. It was evident Legolas was having a nightmare. The Ranger could see the Elf's lips moving silently, then his words became audible. Aragorn understood what he was saying.

"No, no! Stop this at once! Take me instead! LEAVE THEM!" He spoke softly. Then Legolas' voice grew louder to the point where he awoke as he shouted in an agonising voice, into the black night: " No! Elimariel! NOO Please no!"

He was breathing in short gasps unaware of his surroundings. Aragorn rushed to his side and placed a hand of his friend's shoulder.

"Legolas?" Asked the Ranger worriedly, it was very rare and unusual for the Elf to be in this state. It was obvious Legolas was traumatised by the images haunting his dreams.

"Huh?" Aragorn's hand on his shoulder provided a stable bridge back into reality.

"You were dreaming. You seem unnaturally affected by what you have dreamt."

"Yes, I was" Responded a dazed Legolas.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Legolas' eyes grew wide for he was not one to share his feelings, especially with a certain human male.

"No, I would rather not. Thank you." He still appeared to be unaware of his surroundings, his voice was filled with uncertainty.

"Very well." Aragorn returned to the fire, as Legolas feared returning to sleep. His dreams have been haunting him for so long. He was restless, therefore he found it best to go sit next to Aragorn.

"Can't sleep?" He asked as Legolas sat down.

He nodded. "I have been plagued with these haunting dreams for quite some time."

"That must have been some nightmare to cause you to fear returning to sleep."

"Yes. I have been avoiding sleep for the past few days."

Aragorn seemed puzzled. "Why? Tell me, maybe I can help you."

Legolas shook his head. "No, Aragorn I do not wish to discuss it."

"Then why did you come ?"

"To sit by the fire and watch the flames dance before me. Maybe sleep shall come."

The ranger felt he had struck a nerve and he new something was plaguing his friend, something much greater than a stray nightmare. "Legolas, please let me help you!"

"Please Aragorn cease this! I do not wish to continue this conversation!" The Elf's wanted his voice to sound angry but he could not help the pleading tone he used.

At this moment Aragorn knew he could not give up on his friend. "Legolas, I want to help you! We have known each other for such a long time! How many times have you helped me in my times of distress?" He waited patiently for the Elf to answer.

"A few occasions I suppose. Please Aragorn! It is unnecessary. I believe I have made a mistake in coming here." As he finished his words, he got up and headed towards where he slept.

Without removing his eyes from the fire, Aragorn spoke to Legolas in a slightly more rigid tone. "Legolas! You never told me who is the name you cried out? Elimariel?" At the sound of that name, Legolas stopped dead in his tracks. Shuddering, he closed his eyes, pain searing through his entire body.

"What is it Legolas? Who is Elimariel?" Legolas could hear the concern in his friend's voice, it was genuine. The Elf opened his eyes, which were shinning with tears. The door that led towards a dark passage in Legolas' past was reopened. There was no turning back, once opened he had no choice but to enter the threshold and walk down that dark path. He sat back down next to the Ranger, whose eyes were filled with alarm.

"Legolas! Talk to me! Please." The Prince took a slow deep breath and without lifting his gaze from the flames dancing before him, he spoke softly.

"Elimariel was my wife."

Aragorn's eyes grew wide at hearing the Elf's words. His face was lit up with an utter look of surprise.

"You're married?"

Legolas lowered his eyes and nodded sadly. "I was."

To Aragorn, this certainly was a surprise. For as long as he knew the Elf, he had not mentioned once being married.

Aragorn spoke softly. " Legolas, I never knew of this. I am truly sorry."

Legolas smiled faintly. " That is because I have never spoken of her. I was married long before you were born. It was so long ago, I had almost forgotten it."

"What, may I ask, happened?"

The Prince's eyes grew dark and unsettled Aragorn. "It is too painful to recall. I buried the memories as deep as they could go. It is only three days ago they have resurfaced, when Pippin found some wild orchids. Elimariel almost always had orchids in her hair."

Legolas could no longer speak for he was choking back tears.

"Go on my friend. You should not repress your memories. Tell me, free yourself of this great burden you have cast upon yourself."

"I cannot, it is far too difficult. I fear..."

Aragorn placed a comforting had on Legolas' shoulder. "You can, and you must. It is eating you up on the inside. You shall never rest until you let go."

Legolas reluctantly agreed. "Very well then. I shall try, but for this I shall have to explain everything, maybe then shall you understand."

Aragorn nodded in approval and patiently waited for the Elf to begin his tale.

Legolas closed his eyes to clear his mind and allow these long forgotten memories to resurface in his thoughts.

"Elimariel was my dear wife. To me, she could not have been more wonderful. Elimariel was a kind hearted Elf who had nothing but goodness in her soul. In my perspective, she was the most beautiful Elf in all of Mirkwood, beautiful in every way imaginable. We got along so well, we were true kindred spirits. We knew what the other wanted without even speaking.

Of course it was not always that way. When we first met we hated each other and would constantly taunt each other and avoid each other's company. Finally something in our minds changed and we looked upon one another in a different way. Instead of intense hate, we felt intense love.

And she chose me, of all the other Elves, I was the one she chose to spend eternity with. Elimariel embodied everything I could possibly want in a wife. I swear to you Aragorn some days I wondered if I had dreamed her into life. The day we married was the happiest day of my life, at least until then."

"What do you mean?" Interrupted Aragorn.

Legolas smiled sadly. " Every day after we married was ever better than the last. Every day was a new adventure, a new day to look forward to. We enjoyed the simple pleasure of being alive together. I am telling you, Aragorn, there is nothing better than the bliss of wedded life."

Aragorn smiled, thinking of the prospect of his future life with Arwen. Oh yes how much he loved her and how much he anticipated that fateful day where he would claim the Lady Evenstar for his own.

Discerning his thoughts, Legolas smirked. " I am certain you shall know what I mean. You shall know what it is to wake up every morning to look into the adoring eyes of the one you shall love for all of eternity, to feel you heart tingle every time your love comes near you and how your heart stops when you feel her soft skin against yours. We enjoyed married life for nearly three hundred years, when it was discovered that Elimariel was with child."

The Elf saw the look on the Ranger's face. He could not believe that Legolas was a father! Aragorn could not envision Legolas in a fatherly way, he always seemed to be so young and innocent. Strange how he never met the little one.

Legolas continued. "It was an incredibly joyous time in our lives. I could not believe that I was to become a father, that I had helped to create a new life. The feelings I felt when my newborn son entered the world were overwhelming. I remember sitting hours at a time, holding my son and staring at him sleep. He was a beautiful child, so wonderful and full of life. Elianas was his name."

"Rainbow?" Asked the Ranger, slightly amused, yet he found the name to be quite suiting to a young Elf.

"Yes, Rainbow, Elimariel always said his eyes captured the colours of a rainbow. Also he was born right after a great storm, by the time he entered the world, the sun was shining high, follow by that beautiful arch of colours."

Aragorn smiled. "That is quite charming, I'm certain I would have loved to know Elimariel."

"Oh yes, you would have. All would say Elianas was my spitting image, blond hair with twinkling blue eyes. Yet I always knew he had his mother's good looks, her charm and her wit. He also had my agility as well as my unbound curiosity. There was nothing I wanted to do but spend every waking moment with my son. I was looking forward to teaching him about archery, nature, the Elves, our history, our people. I am certain he would have grown to be quite the Elf. To think this was my little family. My family. My life was perfect, there was no way it could have been any better. I thought I would know them forever."

Legolas' voice was broken. He held his head in his hands as tears rolled uncontrollably down his face.

Well that's it for chapter one, there is another on its way I just have to type it up... I will be posting a new chapter for **The Space Between** sometime soon, I just have to revise my draft one thousand times, okay? Ciao!


	2. Last Chapter

Author's notes : (too many notes here!) Hi guys! Firstly I want to say THANK YOU to all those who reviewed! You guys truly made my day (or since its been so long I updated this fic… month!) I really do appreciate it when someone reviews good or bad (if its bad, preferably constructive bad…) Oh well I'll take just about anything! This is the last chapter by the way… It was not meant to be a long fic… I don't think it has much of a point… maybe a little moral somewhere in there… that's all Thank you to those who supported its brief existance.

Hey Jessie! Thank you for your review! I hope you like the end… yeah I know it's a short fic.

And of course I have to thank TreeHugger! I'm always grateful to see a review from you, especially for my other fic, The Space Between! Yeah I tried to make the dream scary, I hope it worked. And since its Aragorn the poor soul who listens to Legolas talk about his wife, well yeah he does think of his sweetie Arwen! I think it's a heartbreaker… But it may not be exactly what you think… At least not a romantic heartbreaker (I think I've said too much!)

KT Walsh, Hi! Interesting, huh? Interesting, that's my word! Thank you so much! I'm afraid it stops here though… unless maybe I get an idea for a sequel or prequel or whatever… we'll see J

Ice Princesse, you know I think interesting is my word! Sorry… Much thanks for your comment, it was greatly appreciated! Hope you like the end…

Well thank you Horus, I hope its not too sad… I fear you might be sniffling a bit more at the end, that is only if I wrote it well enough! By the way I like your stuff too!

I agree with Jade, I thought these Savage Garden lyrics (and the next ones) were appropriate. I'm glad you liked them… I love SG too! Ooh! And I have yet to review your new story… will do that soon! Promise!

And of course my editor! The one and only Pixy Greenleaf! The one who can insult me like heck and get away with it! What's that about threats? What I said was not a threat, it was a promise! What did I say anyways? Oh! And I took into consideration what you suggested… most of it… I think! Well dear ol Pixy thanks for your support and since I know I can do this I will! REVIEW!

Um, this last comment was directed to Pixy… I'm not attempting to pressure anyone into reviewing… although it would make my day! And since you guys are so good at it! Why not read my other stories too! Sleepy Willow and The Space Between… Oh C'mon! It would make me smile! Please? J

Ok, before I continue, this next (and last) chapter was very, very difficult to write. By the time you reach the end I'm sure you'll understand why... I don't know how I managed to write that scene, but I did, with great difficulty. Trust me, being empathic to what others feel can sometimes be quite difficult. Consider yourself warned, it gets quite (to say the very least) rough... very very sad... sorry… And now! On with the story…

Ghost of a Memory

Lament of a Tormented Soul

Aragorn watched his friend shed his tears for his loved ones. He was uneasy, never before had he seen the Elf in such a state. Legolas always seemed to be strong, brave and fearless. But there he was, shoulders quivering softly, lost, afraid and alone.

"Legolas," Whispered Aragorn. "You must continue, do not stop there." His voice was reassuring and calming to the Elf. The Ranger wondered why he said those words. Was it because it would truly help the Elf cope with his misery? Or was he saying this only to satisfy his own curiosity and reopen a long forgotten wound in the process? Aragorn knew himself better than that. He truly wanted to help Legolas, maybe not forget, but learn to live with his sorrow instead of withering away into the depths of despair. But how could he help his friend if he did not know what had happened or what to do?

"Legolas, please let me help you, do not do this to yourself. You must continue."

The Elf's quiet sobs gradually ceased and he wiped away the tears from his eyes. "I feel as though I am a fool, a weak incompetent fool. I should not allow this to resurface, the Fellowship is far too important and has much more to worry about for the moment."

Aragorn's face saddened, his voice was raw with emotion. "Legolas, how can you say that? How can the Fellowship survive if one of its members is dying inside?"

Legolas shrugged without answering.

"I shall not rest until I can help you."

Legolas rolled his eyes and nodded. "Very well." It took him a moment to recollect yet again his haunting thoughts, thoughts of pain, thoughts of anguish. An image of his dream surged through his mind. _"You did this to me Legolas! It is your fault! You shall drown in your own blood!"_ Legolas flinched as he heard the coldness of the voice inside his head. After a long sigh, he started up again.

"Not long after Eilianas' birth, Orcs began to raid our Realm again. It had been a long time since we were attacked but we always knew they would return. We had never driven them back to Dol Guldur. Every battle against the Orcs was a victory for Mirkwood, but victory had its price, many Wood Elves would perish in these attacks. To add to that the Orcs would always return and it much greater number. We grew weary of these regular attacks and it was time for us to fight back once and for all.

All this while, my son continued to grow as did my love for him and my wife. Finally just days before Eilianas turned 20 years of age, of course to you he would have seemed like a child of about five or six, the Orcs had launched an assault unlike any other. I could have sworn all of Dol Guldur was there. It was a long and dreary battle. But we had planned it well.

As decided I was the one who led the defence along with the King's army. The Orcs did not expect us to be so well prepared, as usual they underestimated the Wood Elves. The Orcs were crushed and what was left of them was finally driven out of Mirkwood all the way to Dol Guldur. Barely a handful of Orcs escaped from us, surely they fled from Dol Guldur to return to Barad-dûr.

It was a great victory for Mirkwood for the enemy was driven out permanently, or so we thought. I remember returning home with the soldiers and we received a true hero's welcome. Elf maidens had thrown flowers at us and palms leaves were laid on the ground. Elimariel and a curiosity stricken son, who gripped my neck, greeted me as I lowered myself to pick him up. As I held him in my arms, we walked passed scattered Orc bodies. I can clearly see Eilianas' face flinch and his nose twitch as we passed them.

'Ada, what are those?' He asked with his tiny little voice, his finger pointing towards the bodies. 'They are ugly...' Eilianas leaned closer to whisper into my ear, '... and they smell funny too.'"

At this point in time, Aragorn could not prevent a small chuckle to escape from his lips. Realising, Legolas had noticed it, he ceased laughing.

Legolas smiled. "Do not worry I assure you. You should have seen his smirk. It was far too precious! I could not help but laugh myself." The smile on Aragorn's face returned. He was quite surprised that despite the seriousness of the situation and surely Legolas had not reached the half of his tale just yet. His friend was a remarkable storyteller. Aragorn thought for a moment. "Wait a minute! Of course he's a wonderful storyteller! He is an Elf!"

"That evening and for weeks to come we celebrated. It was a joyous time. The Orcs, which used to attack nearly every month, had ceased. The months passed on and still there was no attack. Some believed the danger gone for all times, while others feared the remaining Orcs would return with reinforcements from Mordor to exact revenge. Elimariel and I chose not to meddle with such thoughts, we no longer worried that our son would grow up in an Orcs infested land.

Nearly a year had gone by and still no Orcs. Most of us believed then they would never return and so none of the Elves were on their guard. That was a fatal error. As some believed the Orcs had returned to Mordor and planned revenge. We never noticed that there was life in Dol Guldur again and something evil was stirring up inside. The Orcs were humiliated, furious and wanted us to suffer just as they did. "

As he finished his sentence, Legolas closed his eyes and choked back tears. A clawed hand held a tight grip on his heart. He opened his eyes and continued.

"On the eve of the anniversary of the Battle that had defeated Dol Guldur, Elimariel and I had a terrible argument. Never before were such hateful and angry words thrown at each other. We were both infuriated, with what I cannot recall. All I remember is that I left the room anger crawling up my veins. I could feel all my hate surging in my blood. If I had remained there I am certain we would have killed each other, literally.

It is rather strange, at that time our argument, the things we said, my opinions, all these were so important to me. Now, I do not even know what we were quarrelling about.

Elimariel and I did not speak the next day. I recall feelings of remorse and sadness coursing through me. I wanted to apologise and clarify things with my wife, but I could not. My pride prevented me from doing so. I wanted to make amends so dearly. I went to my father to explain to him the situation in the hopes that he could guide me through this difficult time. Back then, our quarrel seemed so important it was all that mattered to me at that moment. I was still quite angry, neither Elimariel nor I were willing to admit defeat or who was wrong or right. Father and I discussed the situation all evening. The more we talked our arguments seemed more and more futile and rather childish.

Finally I was resolved to seek Elimariel and apologise when suddenly a cry from outside was heard and then another and another after that. Upon hearing these screams of terror, the King and I left his Hall and went up to see what was going on. The Orcs had attacked us by surprise that night. We did not expect this, we were completely unprepared.

The guards, myself included, answered to the attacking Orcs. I am telling you, Aragorn, there must have been hundreds of them. They entered the Palace grounds easily and marched forcefully towards the entrance to my Father's Halls, killing anything in their path. After a while, it was obvious this was not a raid, most of the Orcs were battling the guards defending Mirkwood, while a small party made their way to the Halls. This time they had a purpose. They had come to exact revenge for what was done to them a year earlier, their intentions were deadly for what we did not know, until it was too late.

When the Orcs arrived at the Hall entrance, the guards present were easily slaughtered. The Orcs penetrated the doors and entered the Palace. I did not know of this right away for I was engaged in deadly battle with the intruders. It was a quick glance towards the Palace and the slain Elves at the doors that alerted me the Orcs had made it inside.

Quickly I managed to squeeze my way out of the battle and descended to the Halls. That was exactly what the Orcs wanted me to do."

Legolas saw the puzzled look on the Ranger's face and sought out to answer his silent question.

"Why me? You ask? Well it is simple. You see, mellonamin, I was the one who had led the defence a year earlier, it was me the Orcs saw responsible for their retreat and the many deaths of their comrades. Therefore the purpose of their attack on that dreadful night was to exact their revenge upon me.

As soon as I entered the Palace Orcs that were hiding, waiting for me ambushed me. My vision blurred and I blacked out. I must have been knocked unconscious. I was certain that this moment was the end of my life and I was prepared to see its end. My only regret was that I would not be there to see my son grow to become an accomplished Elf.

"I don't know how many of us died that night, and to be perfectly honest, I did not care. All that was important to me was the well being of my family, and living for the hopes that I could make the wrongs things right with my wife.

To my surprise and my horror, I was not dead. When I awoke I found myself bound to a chair in the library. Nothing prepared me for what was awaiting me when I awoke."

Legolas gulped. Why did he have to continue? Living with what happened that night was painful enough, now he had to relive these painful moments to entertain Aragorn. Was it for entertainment? Or did his friend really want to help him? It no longer mattered, it was too late now, he had to finish, he had no choice, the memory of those lost dear to him needed to be honoured. The Prince's lower lip quivered as he finished what he started. All through the rest of his tail his voice faltered, raw with pain and emotion.

" I awoke to a hard slap against my face. I felt a sting on my cheek and I assumed I was bruised. It was of no importance. A moment after I had awoken I heard an Orc yell out something in their cursed tongue. I remember wishing I could block out the horrid sounds of Black Speech hissing in my ears.

When I opened my eyes the sight that greeted me horrified me. Elimariel, my dear wife, to whom I had not spoken to in nearly two days, was dragged before me with my little son treading behind. I remembered them staring at me, their eyes flooded with fear. I attempted to reach to them, but it was futile, my arms were bound so tightly, movement was impossible. Elimariel tried to come to me but an Orc brutally held her back. I silently cursed that Orc and vowed revenge for every harmed strand on her head. Eilianas and my wife stood before me.

I wondered silently what the Orcs wanted. I knew they wanted me, to hurt me, to make me pay for what was done to them. My guess was that I was to be tortured to death before my wife and son, them being forced to watch their husband and Father die in agony before them.

Eilianas looked to me for guidance and there was none that I could give him. All I could think of doing was giving him a small smile, telling that all would be well. I never had the chance to finish what I wanted to tell him for an Orc backhanded me. I heard my wife and son shriek.

'Silence!' Spoke the cruel voice of the Orc whom I assumed was the leader of this attack.

'You destroyed us Elf! And now I shall destroy you!' I heard my son's small voice cry out to me: 'No! Father!'

Before I knew it, the Orc drew out a terrifyingly long sword. As I braced myself for impact I heard a high shrieking voice. And it was **not** mine. It shall never be erased from my mind. It was a shriek of pain, horror, fright and surprise and it came from_ my son_. Tears flowed from my face as my wife and I cried out in anger as the scene before us revealed itself."

As Legolas spoke, fresh tears rolled savagely down his face. His voice was angry and he continued.

"My son... he was... They... disembowelled him right before my very eyes! There was nothing I could do! Nothing! I remember him looking at me as the cried, his face terrified not understanding what was happening to him and why. Why? WHY, I ask you?"

Legolas was raging as he broke down into sobs, his hands covering his face. Tears felled down angrily. Aragorn did not realise this could have been a question directed at him, what Legolas was telling him, seeing his very own son tortured and killed like that was beyond imaginable and surely the cruellest of all things the Orcs could do. He did his best not to break down in tears with the Prince.

"Elimariel... looked to me angered... despair written all over her face. When the Orcs finally released my son's mutilated body, they turned to my wife. _Oh no! _I was thinking, they couldn't do this! They cannot! But they did. Yes they also killed and ravaged my wife before my eyes. And I thought this could not get worse. But oh yes! Of course it did."

The Prince spoke bitterly through clenched teeth. Aragorn guessed he was reliving exactly what happened that night.

"That evening I discovered I had a second child. We did not know Elimariel was again with child, but the Orcs found out before I did and took advantage of it. She never even had the chance to live, she was torn out of her mother's womb before even being born!"

Aragorn gasped at this new revelation. He was truly shocked as to what the Elf suffered through. He could not believe his ears.

"I was... I am enraged! I could not control the anger surfacing. I cursed and spat at the Orcs, vowing revenge. But this only encouraged them as they laughed in my face. As my wife was being brutalised, she managed to whisper to me. _'I_ _love you'_ I remember whispering back _'I know, I love you.'_

As I watched the bodies of my family, I hoped they would just kill me. Unfortunately they didn't. They laughed and mocked them.

'Now, my little Prince' said that evil demon. 'I have a feeling you will remember this day for all of your life. Isn't it wonderful, that you Elves are immortal? You'll have all of eternity to remember us!'

Finally, I don't know how or why they left me alone. I cried out for help as loudly as I could, in the hopes that maybe there was a slight chance my family could be saved. After what seemed to be an eternity of waiting, my father arrived with healers and the Royal guards. Nothing prepared them for what they saw as they entered the library. I can still see my Father gasping at the sight of this daughter in-law and grandson. The look on his face tore what was left of me apart.

As soon as I was released from my bonds, I rushed to kneel down next to my wife's body. To my great surprise, she was not dead. Elimariel was still fighting for her life, her eyes clouding over, as death was inevitable.

' I'm sorry.' That was all I could tell her. She tried to speak, but blood filled her throat and prevented her voice from being heard. She mouthed back to me. _'I know'_.

That was all I could tell her. She tried to speak, but blood filled her throat and prevented her voice from being heard. She mouthed back to me. . 

Elimariel tried to lift her bloodied hand to touch my face as I cradled her as gently as possible in my arms. As she was about to reach my face, she mouthed one last time _'I love y...'_ and she drew her last breath. She was gone."

Legolas closed his eyes as if to let this sad fact seep into his mind. He opened his mouth and spoke quietly.

"Her hand fell limp to the ground, my face grazed with _her_ blood. I was in disbelief. She was gone, my Elimariel, the one love of my life was gone. I remember crying out.

'No Elimariel! No! Do something!' I had screamed at the healers. It was no use; there was nothing they could do. I looked over at my son's small and broken body. He was so young so innocent. Why did, how could they... harm such a small, sweet little child?

I clenched my wife's body tightly against mine, not wanting to let go. I held her all through the night, crying for her and my son.

The Orcs wanted to hurt me. Oh they did! They certainly did more than anyone could ever. All that I loved, all that I had was torn away from me. I have nothing, I am nothing. My life is meaningless!"

Aragorn stared at his friend is disbelief, he did not know what to say. What could he say? What does one say after hearing a tale of such a painful loss? He did not have the answers he was seeking, nor did he have the answers to Legolas' pleading questions.

"Legolas," He spoke softly, doing his best to further hurt the Elf. "I am greatly saddened by your loss. I cannot imagine how much you have suffered. But know this, you are not nothing, far from it. Look at us, this Fellowship, it would not be the same without you. You are important to us, Legolas; you are more than 'The Elf of the Fellowship'. You are a strong and great warrior. You are cunning, intelligent and you are a companion and you are also my friend. A dear friend at that. And when a friend of mine suffers, I want to be able to help him, I don't want him to suffer alone."

" I am no strong warrior! I am a coward! I should have known. I know there was something I could have done, I know it! I let them down Aragorn! They died, they suffered and I am to blame! It **is** my fault!"

"Legolas, there is nothing you could have done. There was no warning, so sign. Everyone was surprised. It was not your fault."

Legolas looked at his friend and smiled bitterly. "You know, my Father said those exact words to me. It is possible they are true, but what will that change? Will the fact that it was inevitable and not my fault bring them back?"

The ranger was exasperated, how could he comfort his friend who suffered so greatly? "Of course not, Legolas, it will not. Do you believe blaming yourself for what happened and living a life of pain and regret change things?"

The Prince sniffled. "I suppose not. It is so difficult, waking every day to an empty bed. Feeling so lost and alone. Living as though I am incomplete as though part of me is missing. My heard died that day."

"I am certain it did. And. Oh! I know there is a thousand things I should be saying at the moment, but know I cannot think of another word! I am sorry my friend, I failed you in my attempt to help you!"

"Aragorn? How can you say this? You have helped me more than you can imagine. I cannot say that all is forgotten and all is well, but I must thank you. Your words did help in giving me a little more strength to fight a new day."

The Ranger smiled at his friend. "I am content then. Legolas, it was not easy telling me what you told me. It was very brave of you to have faced your memories. Surely a coward would not have said a word."

Legolas wiped away his tears; it is not good for a warrior Elf to cry. He managed a small smile. "Thank you. I appreciate your words. It was beyond terrible, having to relive what happened that night. But I think I needed to release my soul. But Aragorn, remember one thing from all this."

Aragorn glanced at Legolas curiously. "Oh and what would that be?"

With a serious look on face, the Elf glared at the man. "Never, ever let the sun go down on an argument with the one you love. If you have a quarrel you must cast aside your pride and arrogance and make peace as soon as possible. You never know what can happen the next day."

The ranger smiled sadly at the Elf and never forgot his words. Without noticing, the two friends had talked through the night. It was morning and the rest of the Fellowship was now stirring. After a few scoldings from Gandalf, something about a certain Elf not taking any rest, they set off and continued their journey. Not another word was spoken of that evening between the Elf and the Man. A strong bond was formed between the two, a silent bond of friendship was formed, one that cannot be easily broken.

When the Quest ended and evil was destroyed for all time, everyone set out for home. Legolas arrived in Mirkwood, which had recently regained its former name, _Eryn Lasgalen_. After a brief homecoming welcome by his Father and brothers, the young Elf Prince wandered into the gardens.

He sought out a place he seldom visited for the pain the memories brought was too much for him to bear. He set his eyes upon a small beautiful garden surrounding a young oak tree. At the tree's foot rested a beautiful silvery violet orchid plant nestled between two red rose bushes, each dedicated in the memory of a lost loved one. Legolas sat down in the small garden and inhaled the exquisitely sweet perfume released by the flowers. He smiled tenderly at the small engravements in front of each bush, each plate bearing a name, a memory. The Prince recited a small prayer in for each of the roses, one for his son Eilianas and one for his daughter, Meriliel.

Then Legolas cast his eyes upon the violet orchids and smiled sadly. He picked on of the flowers and held it close to his heard. "Oh Elimariel! My heart aches for you every passing day! I thank you for everything you gave me. I shall never forget." With that, the Elf Prince left the small garden and entered his Father's halls, a smile on his face. It was time to live again.

I can't believe it! This is it, that's the end. I'm sorry if you were offended. I know I might have treated the subject badly and it was most likely unrealistic and well... sorry I hope it wasn't too bad and you won't cast me out forever and not read the other stuff I wrote… Much thanks for the support, Ciao

Karina

xxx


End file.
